New Days
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: My first fanfic! MBC gets a new member. They make mew enemies and new friends. More new stuff too! Sorry arent really pairings in this story but pairings in sequels will be Danny/Cathy Sam/Chris. First story out of 3!
1. Mothers brothers Jeremy

**Hey people this is my first fanfic please enjoy!**

**p.s. If you read my reviews before I'm cookie09 as well but I changed my name.**

**I do not own MBC but I wish I did!**

Danny's POV

Ugh. I hate science class. I'm sitting next to my best friend Chris. He loves science, which I can't figure out. Mr. Fusster is going on about how aliens DON'T exist, again. If only he knew. The bell rang and I got up to go to my locker.

Cathy's POV

I'm so excited! My best friend, Bella from the planet Galactia is moving to Earth with her family! I love her two brothers, Bobby and Connor, they're a real laugh. She's coming next week and already knows about the MBC. I wonder if the others would agree to her becoming a member. She's knows lots about all the different alien species. Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice behind me. "h-h-h-hi, C-C-C-Cathy."

_Oh no. _"Hi, Jeremy." "So, Cathy will you go to Brendan's party with me?" Grrrr. Why me? WHY??? "Er… Thanks but no thanks. I'm going with Danny." "WHAT??? You never told me you were dating!" "We're going as friends." I couldn't help feeling a bit sad about that. _Anyway, even if we WERE dating, why WOULD I tell you? _"oh, well. Someday, you will be mine!" He ran off. I spotted Sam walking down the hall towards the door. "Hey, Sam! Wait up!" I yelled, rushing after her. "What's up, Cath?" "I've got something important to tell you, Danny and Chris. Since tomorrow is Saturday can we arrange a meeting?" "Sure, how about 11am?" Cool I'll call the others and tell them. See you later!" and I ran home.

Danny's POV

I walked with Chris over to John's school. Chris had to collect him and walk him home every day. John came out with the other kids. "Hi Chris! Hi Danny!" he called, running over. "Hi John!" Chris said. "Come on, let's go. See you tomorrow!" he said as they walked away, chatting happily. I started walking home. I don't know my Chris is always complaining about John. I wish I had a brother. Or a sister. I especially wish I still had my mom. She left when I was 3 years old. I'm 14 now and I don't remember anything about her. Whenever I try talking to Dad about her, he changes the subject. I have the right to know about my mom, don't I? It's got to be written somewhere. Well, I guess I'll never know.

But I'm wrong about that.

There's a surprise waiting for me when I get home.

**So what do you think? Sorry chapter 2 won't be very long and there won't Sam and Chris POV until chapter 3 sorry! Please review!!!**


	2. I have a sister!

**OK chapter 2****! **

Still Danny's POV

I unlocked the front door and walked in, dumping my bag by the stairs. "Dad?" I called. "In the kitchen, Danny." I walked in. He was sitting at the table with a woman and a girl who looked around my age. She had long, straight brown hair and bright green eyes. The woman had green eyes and shoulder-length black hair. The 3 of them looked very tense. I gave my dad a _who are they? _look and he caught on. "Danny….He took a deep breath.

"This is your mom, and your sister, Caitlyn." "Oh." I wasn't really sure how to respond to this. I didn't even know I _had_ a sister, for God's sake. And I haven't seen my mom since I was_ 3_ _years old. _I didn't say anything else, so my dad kept talking. "They live in that town about a mile from here. You know, Sheffield?" I nodded. "Well, your mom got a job at the same business I work at. At first we tried to avoid each other, but after a while, we started to think splitting up might have a mistake. We do still love each other, really." He took another deep breath. "We're all going to live together. In this house. Your mom and your sister will be moving in on Sunday and Caitlyn is switching to your school." "Oh. That's cool." I didn't know what else to say. "Well, I have to..um.. go do my homework. I got a lot." And I went up to my room. I bet my dad was thinking: _Since does my son do his homework? _Well, I decided recently I was going to try harder in school. After about 3 days it started to wear off. I'm _not _thick. I could get an A if I tried. I _could. _I just don't try. I could hear them talking downstairs. I lay on the floor so I could hear what they were saying. "It's a lot for him to take in. Should I go talk to him?" I heard Dad say. "No. I will." I heard a female voice say. I didn't know who it was and I didn't care. They expect me to just accept it straight away. I sat down at my desk as I heard the door open. It was Caitlyn. "Hi," she said nervously. "Hi," I said. She sat on the bed. "It must be hard for you. To accept it all over 2 days. It's easier for me. At least I knew you existed." _So Caitlyn knew this whole time. I'm going to KILL my dad. _"But you're moving away from all your friends. Won't you miss them?". "Actually, I'm not leaving anyone behind" She looked at the floor. Her eyes were watery. I sat down beside her.

"I don't have any friends. Everyone picked on me."

"Why?"

"Mom said it's because I'm shy. I needed to open up a bit more. I tried, but it didn't work."

I picked up the framed pictures on my chest-of-drawers. "I can introduce you to my friends," I said, showing her the pictures. The first one was of the 4 of us outside the clubhouse. "They're names are Sam, Chris and Cathy," I said, pointing them out. The second one was outside the gym at Halloween last year. Chris was sulking because we'd but him an astronaut costume. The third was of Sam and Cathy rugby-tackling Chris. The last one was of me and Cathy hugging each other and laughing. Caitlyn smiled. "Is Cathy your girlfriend?"

"What? No, we're just friends." Sigh.

A voice came from downstairs. "Caitlyn! We have to go!"

"Bye." Bye."

She left the room.

_**A few hours later…**_

I looked at my watch. 11pm. Late. I changed my clothes, got into bed and soon fell asleep.

**So watcha think? There will be Sam and Chris POVs next chapter I promise!! Review time!!!!**


	3. The first nightmare

**Chapter 3!!!!**

STILL Danny's POV

_I sat up and opened my eyes. I wasn't in bed. I wasn't even at home. I was in a cave. I couldn't see anything. I suddenly heard a hiss. I stood up and looked around. I spotted a shape moving in the darkness. It was a huge snake. _

_Ugh. _

_I HATE snakes._

_It suddenly lunged out at me and wound itself around my waist and sank its teeth into my side. I yelled, but no one could hear me. It wound itself around my neck and constricted me tighter and tighter. My vision was blurring, and everything went black…_

"AAGGHH!!"

I sat up in bed. Oh God, that was weird. And scary. I looked at my watch. 8:30am. The meeting at the clubhouse wasn't for another 2 and a half hours. I had a shower and got dressed into a pair of faded jeans, a red t-shirt and a black hoodie. I decided to go to the park until 11am. I had to talk to the others about what just happened.

Sam's POV

When I got to the clubhouse Danny and Cathy were already there. We waited 10 minutes for Chris. He arrived looking exhausted. "Sorry I'm late. I slept in." It's about time you got here. Now come on and sit down I have news," said Cathy. "My buddy from the planet Galactia is moving to Earth. Her name is Bella McKenzie. Do you think she could become a member of our club?" "Sure," we said. "Yay!" I wonder what Bella will be like. I hope she's nice. "Guys," said Danny. "I have something to tell you too." "What is it?" I asked. "Well, I had a dream. A nightmare really. It was just…so real." What happened in the dream?" Chris asked. "Well…" Danny suddenly groaned and fell on the couch, clutching his side. "What's wrong?" Cathy asked, looking really worried. Hmm. "Suddenly I have this horrible pain in my side," he said, gasping. I lifted hi t-shirt. "Oh my God!" "What? Is it bad?" he asked. There was a strange symbol embedded in the skin on his side. It was a circle with a spear in the centre. Danny, Chris and Cathy looked at it and gasped. "What is it?" Chris asked. "I don't know, but it really hurts. It's like a nasty burn!" Danny said, groaning. "I'll research the symbol on the super-computer.," said Chris. "That's weird. No results." "It's OK Chris. Forget it," said Danny. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I answered it. It was my 17 year old sister, Jayne.

"Hi Jayne."

"Sam! You have to get over here or we'll be late for the movie."

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" I'll be right there. See you!"

"Bye!"

"Sorry, guys. I gotta go!"

I walked out. 10 minutes later I got a text on my phone.

_4got 2 tell u. mom came bac__ w/ 14 year old sis Caitlyn. Moving in on Sunday. Introduce u 2 Caitlyn on Monday. Switching to our school._

_Danny._

By the time I got to bed that night, I was exhausted. The Harry Potter movie was great! I fell into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**So watcha think? Yeah Sam's night mare is next! Special Special Special thanks to**

**SamRox20**,

**Taylor365, **

**Cathyrulez3000**

**And IHKF**

**For your reviews they meant a lot to me they really did please keep reviewing!!!**


	4. The second nightmare

**Time for chapter 4! Yay!!!**

**I DO NOT own MBC!**

Sam's POV

_I sat in the study of our house. I was sitting at the table across from my mom. She was lecturing me about the state of my room-again._

_I looked around the study; it was like a mini library. I never came in here beca__use of the dust and the cobwebs. I hate spiders, you see. My mom was still giving out but I wasn't listening to her anymore. I felt something unfurl from my back. I looked around to see I had grown green butterfly wings. I flew up into the air away from my mom. _

_The study seemed a bit bigger than before. Suddenly my wrist got stuck in something. _

_A SPIDER WEB. I tried to get free but I got stuck even more. I felt the web move. I looked behind me. A gigantic spider loomed above me, its pincers snapping angrily. It came scuttling towards me. I started screaming……._

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily. I felt a sharp pain on my wrist. I looked at it and almost screamed again. _The symbol._ There it was, burnt in my skin; the circle with the spear in the centre. I picked up my cell phone and dialled the number. I heard him say:

"Sam, why are you calling me at 3am?!" He yawned.

"Sorry, Danny," I replied.

"Well, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I had a horrible nightmare too. And that symbol you have burned on your side; I have it on my wrist."

"Oh. Well, that's different then. We have to tell the others about this."

"OK."

"Well, g'night."

"G'night."

I didn't hang up.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"You can't sleep, can you?"

"Um…no."

He sighed. "Why don't you go for a walk or something? It'll help to calm your nerves."

"A walk at 3 in the morning?" I said sarcastically.

"Why not? I'll come with you if you want."

"OK. Meet you at the skate park in 15 minutes?"

"OK."

He hung up. I pulled on my favourite indigo jumper and my black jeans. I sneaked out of the house and went to the skate park. When I arrived Danny was already there, sitting on a bench.

"Hi." "Hi."

We walked around town for a while. I don't know how long it was, but it felt like forever. Still, it did calm me down a bit. It was silent and awkward. In the end we headed towards the clubhouse.

We walked in the door.

Chris's POV

I typed frantically on the super-computer. _Come on, come on find a match, you stupid machine!_ _Find a match! Find ANYTHING!!!_

"Still nothing?" Cathy asked, sitting on the chair beside me. "No," I replied. "It's so frustrating!"

We heard the clubhouse door open and we looked around. It was Danny and Sam.

"Chris? Cathy? What are you doing here at 3 in the morning?" Sam asked.

Danny just stared at us.

_What's wrong with him?_

"We could ask you the same thing," Cathy said. "But we'll answer your question anyway."

"I couldn't stop thinking about that weird burn you have, Danny. I couldn't sleep so I came here to have another go at finding out more about it," I said.

Then Cathy spoke up. "I got up to get a drink and saw the light on in the clubhouse so I came to see who it was. So why are you here?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare too. And now I have the symbol burned on my wrist. I called Danny to tell him and he suggested we go for a walk because I couldn't sleep. We decide to come here for a while."

Now it was Cathy's turn to stare at them. No, to _glare. What's her problem?_

"What was in your nightmare, Sam?" I asked. "A huge spider. I got caught in its web," she replied. "What about you Danny? You didn't tell us yesterday."

"There was a huge snake. It bit me and started constricting me."

"Well we know one thing about the nightmares now," said Cathy.

"What?" I asked.

"They focus on what the person is afraid of. Sam's dream had a spider which is what she's scared of, and…" she stopped, because Danny was giving her a look.

I caught on quickly enough.

"Danny? _You're_ scared of _snakes_?" I asked.

He got defensive.

"Yeah, I am. They creep me out, so what? You're scared of water!"

Then it was my turn to get defensive.

"What? I can't swim! I'm not all athletic like you!"

"Guys! Will you both stop arguing please?" said Sam.

"Sorry," we muttered.

"Sam, what part of you got stuck in the web first?" Cathy asked.

"My wrist," she replied.

"Danny, where did the snake bite you?"

"My side," he said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I looked at my watch.

_7:00AM!!!!! OH NO!!!!!_

"Guys, its 7 o'clock!"

"WHAT?!" Danny jumped up. "You can't be serious!"

Sam jumped up too. "My parents always get up early to tidy the restaurant! If they find out I'm gone I am so dead!" She ran out the door.

Oh, you probably don't know, Sam's family own a Chinese restaurant: The Golden Phoenix. The best one in town. They live in an apartment above it.

(A/N: This is the name of a Chinese take-away one day when I was going somewhere! )

"My mom and Caitlyn are supposed to be arriving some time this morning. I have to get home too!" He ran out after Sam. I stood up. "I should be going too. See you later," I said to Cathy. She sighed. "Why are the people who fight evil always the ones to have the horrifying nightmares?" she said. "Why can't we dream about-I don't know- _unicorns_ or something nice like that?!"

I laughed and waved goodbye as I walked out the door.


	5. Alicia

**Yay! Chapter ****5! This chapter is about Danny and Caitlyn.**

**I do not own MBC but I do own Caitlyn which I forgot to say before and I also own Alicia.**

**To Taylor-365**

**: It's supposed to be like that cause it's a bit of a twist!!******

Danny's POV

I ran as fast as I could. _When did my house get so far away from Cathy's?!_

I snuck in the back door, looking at my watch. 7:30am. I shut the door quietly. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??!!"

_Oh, dang._

My dad was standing in front of me, his arms folded. He looked furious.

Mom was there too. She was angry too but it was nothing compared to Dad.

"Um… I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm 14, Dad, not 6."

"I know," he said, sighing. "I was just worried, that's all."

_Understatement of the century_.

Caitlyn looked like she was she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, have something to eat while we get all the stuff out of the car. You too, Caitlyn. Come and help." She stopped smiling and followed them out. I grabbed the cereal and poured some into a bowl. I couldn't stop thinking about the weird nightmares as I ate. So, they focused on our fears.

How cheerful.

I finished my breakfast and but the bowl in the sink. Mom, Dad and Caitlyn came back in. "We're going to unpack the boxes," said Mom. "Why don't you show Caitlyn around the town?"

"Alright."

Caitlyn's POV

Danny and I decided to go to the park. I've always loved parks, but I'm not sure why. We walked around for a while. Danny sat on the grass for a minute with his back turned.

I pulled out a handful of grass and threw it all over his head. He jumped up.

"It is SO on!" he said.

He chased after me and I ran off, laughing. He gave up after a while and sat down on a bench. "I give up. You win."

I sat down next to him – and got covered in grass. "Okay, fine. It's a draw," I said crossly. He laughed. We started chatting about sports and other stuff. I spotted some one in the distance.

_Ugh. Not HER._

Out of everyone who made my life miserable_,_ she's the worst. The most popular girl in my old school, but also the snobbiest and the meanest.

_Alicia Monroe._

She stood there with her best friend Tanya. What is she even _doing _here?!

Alicia's POV

I couldn't believe that Caitlyn was here. Still, she was moving, I just didn't know, or didn't care, where she had moved to.

She was sitting next to a boy with spiked brown hair and green eyes. They were chatting and laughing.

Hmmm.

He's really cute.

I can't believe she got herself a boyfriend like that in 3 days. That's always me or Tanya. Mostly me, obviously.

Well, I'm still the one who gets all the good guys. And that is not her boyfriend.

Not if I have anything to say about it, anyway. He's mine.

Caitlyn's POV

She was coming over with Tanya. God, she had a nerve.

"Hi, Caitlyn!" they said as if they were my best friends.

_Ha ha, yeah right. _

"Wow, you have a boyfriend already," said Alicia.

"No, this is my brother, Danny."

"Hi, Danny, I'm Alicia."

Then I knew exactly why she had come over.

UGH! THAT FLIRTY OBNOXIOUS B****H!!!!!

She sat down on the bench next to Danny. Tanya sat down next her.

"So, Danny, you're her older brother?"

"Er…yeah."

_Danny! Don't fall for it! She's only pretty on the outside!_

It was true. She had long wavy black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

She was doing everything she did when she flirted: batting her eyelashes, flicking her hair back and laughing and smiling at everything he said. She would do anything to get a boy to like her.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked him.

_DON'T SAY NO! DON'T SAY NO!!!!_

"No."

_He said no. Why can't he be taken??!!_

"Oh, cool. So, you want to go on, like, a date sometime?" she asked.

_God, I hate her so much._

"Um…no thanks."

_What? He said no? HA HA, take that Alicia!_

He stood up. "Come on, Caitlyn. Let's go." I got up.

Alicia jumped up. "What? You're rejecting ME??!!"

"Yes, I am."

"But I've never been rejected before!"

"Well then, this should be good for you," he said, smiling.

We turned around and started walking away. He looked back at them.

"Sorry, Alicia. Go find another boy who likes you. Later!"

He looked away again, winking at me. I could hear Alicia stomping away.

Danny's POV

Only when Alicia was out of ear shot did we burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face?" Caitlyn said, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah. Don't blame you for disliking her. I definitely don't like her either."

Well then, who do you like?" Caitlyn asked, grinning.

I paused. "I don't know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

But that question got me thinking. If I'd been asked that a couple of weeks ago, I would of answered "Wendy", no questions asked.

I'm not sure any more.

I looked back towards where Alicia had started flirting with me, and realised who she reminded me of.

_Why is __MY love life so confusing and complicated?!_

Come on," I said to Caitlyn. "I'll show more of the town."

**So what do you think? Can you guess whose nightmares next? It's the last one! Please keep reviewing! PLEEEEAAAASE!!!**


	6. The third nightmare

**This chapter has the last nightmare in it!!!**

**I do not own MBC!**

Chris's POV

_I sat up._

_I was sitting on a beach, at the edge of the water. _

_How did I get here?_

_I climbed up onto a rock to get a better view of my surroundings._

_I couldn't see anything but fog. _

_Suddenly something shot out of the water and wrapped itself around my ankle. It started to pull me towards the water. I tried to grab hold of something but there was nothing to grab onto. _

_It pulled me under the water. _

_I tried to pull it off but it just got tighter._

_I was running out of breath. _

_I started to black out. _

_Nothing could save me; I was going to drown…_

I sat up in my room, gasping.

Then I realised I was on the floor.

I knew what was coming next.

_Ow, my ankle._

I didn't bother to look; I knew it was there.

I got up to get ready for school.

When I got there, I saw Cathy and Sam sitting on the grass and chatting. As I went over to them, I saw Danny coming over with a girl. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She looked a lot like him.

_She must be Caitlyn._

She looked really nervous. I'm not surprised. Danny said she was shy. It's probably good for her to have him as a brother; some of his confidence might rub off her. "Hi, guys!" Danny said. "This is my sister, Caitlyn."

"Hi," she said nervously.

"You look really alike," Cathy said. "Are you twins?"

Caitlyn smiled. "Actually, Mom told me that everyone at the hospital was sure we would be twins, but in the end, we were born a week apart."

Suddenly a voice yelled at us: "Greetings, new soldier!-I mean student-my office to receive your timetable, now!"

Caitlyn looked at her and at us as if to say: "_You never told me you had a military-obsessed principal!" _and walked away with her.

I took a deep breath.

"Guys," I said, "I've got something important to tell you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cathy's POV

"So all 3 of you have had the weird nightmares," I said.

"There is definitely something wrong here," said Sam.

They all looked really worried. I needed to change the subject, fast.

"Bella's coming tonight!" I said brightly. "She knows tonnes about aliens. She can help us."

"If it's aliens that are doing this," said Chris.

"Wake up Chris! It's kind of obvious. We're the MBC, remember?" Danny said.

The bell rang and we walked into class. I had maths first with Danny and Chris. Our teacher is really strict about where we sit. She goes crazy if a boy sits next to another boy, and the same with girls. She's completely mental!

Danny sat down next to me, and Chris sat in front of us, next to Wendy. Trust me when I say this, he wouldn't sit there if he had a choice. I expected Danny to start staring at Wendy like he usually did, but he didn't.

Weird.

The teacher was late so everyone was chatting.

Wendy turned around.

"Like, hi Danny!" she said.

"Hi," he said, not looking at her.

She didn't look happy about that at all, so she turned around again.

Suddenly a voice came on the loudspeaker.

"Attention soldiers!, I mean students. The staff have a day off tomorrow, so there will be no school!"

Everyone started cheering.

I whispered to Danny, "Come for a sleepover at the clubhouse tonight, ok?"

"We won't be doing all that girly stuff will we?"

I laughed. "No."

"Alright. I'll be there."

He paused. "But won't Caitlyn think I'm ditching her or something?" 

_Aww, he really cares. He's so sweet._

"We can think about that later."

"OK."

Then the teacher came in, so we had to stop talking.

At lunch, we sat down with the other 3.

Caitlyn's phone rang. "Hi, Mom."

"Good."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-huh."

"OK."

"Bye."

_Very elaborate conversation._

"Danny?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you know our cousin, Stella?"

"Um…er…should I?"

We laughed.

"Well, she's on Mom's side so it's not surprising you don't know her. She's invited me to her house tonight."

"Really? Cool!" he said, winking at me.

Sam and Chris looked confused.

When school was over, I told Sam and Chris what the plan was.

"How's sleeping in the same room going to help?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But we'd probably all feel better if we were together."

"Good point."

Ok, see you then!" said Sam and she went home.

"What do you think is doing it?" Chris asked me.

"I don't know. But we're going to get to the bottom of it, whatever it takes."

**OK that's chapter 6! Bella will be in chapter 7 yay! Please review! :))**


	7. Bella and the Zamballians

**This is the chapter where Bella finally comes in and**** OMG they find out why they had the weird nightmares!!!!**

Sam's POV

I walked into the clubhouse with my bag. The spare mattresses were on the floor and there were blankets on the hover-benches.

Cathy was reading in the corner. Chris was on the super-computer. Danny was looking at the screen. "Hi, guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Mmm."

"Ehh."

"Huh?"

I sighed and put my bag on a mattress.

"Guys?" Cathy said. "I'm going to go meet Bella and her family when they come in their spaceship. You can stay here. I won't be long."

"We can come with you," said Chris.

I wouldn't bet on it. He looked exhausted. So did Danny. I must look tired as well because Cathy said, "You 3 need to get some sleep."

"OK," we said. It's already late. She's probably right. I went into another part of the clubhouse to change. When I came back the boys had changed as well. I got under the blanket on the hover-bench. Chris lay down on the other one and Danny lay down on a mattress. We didn't speak. I was nervous; I could tell they were too.

Narrator's POV

Cathy walked towards the spaceship. 5 people came out. There was Bella's mom, her dad, and her brothers. She was the last to come out.

She looked the same way Cathy remembered, with her scarlet hair cut in a scruffy bob. She kept pushing strands of hair out of her eyes.

Cathy ran up and gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Cath!"

Cathy started telling her about the other members of the MBC.

"They're in the clubhouse right now, but they're probably asleep. They're exhausted."

"Really? Why?"

"They've been having these weird nightmares lately. They all have a weird symbol burned in their skin."

Bella looked at her. "What kind of symbol?"

"A circle with a spear in the centre."

"I think I know that symbol?"

Cathy gasped. "You do? What is it?"

It's the Zamballians' symbol."

Never heard of them."

"It's not a very big planet. The Zamballians are really dangerous. They mind-control people in their sleep. They give them nightmares about their fears."

"Why?"

"They give them a nightmare to scare them, and then move on to worse methods. They kill them."

"WHAT?!"

Cathy looked scared. "They can only do it in ghost form," Bella continued.

"Ghost form?"

"They have to be in ghost to go to other planets. They can only mind-control in ghost form."

"Why don't they stay like that?"

"They can still get physically hurt, but they can't hurt others physically."

"Bella, we have to get to the clubhouse!"

They ran to the clubhouse as fast as they could

Cathy's POV

I was so scared. What if they got hurt while I was gone?

We snuck in the back door and hid behind the couch.

Sam, Chris and Danny were asleep.

"Maybe they're no here," Bella whispered.

I spotted 3 dark shapes fly through the wall into the clubhouse. They reminded of the dementors from Harry Potter.

Creepy.

They floated towards my friends. You know when people say they're paralysed with fear? That's how I felt. I couldn't move.

They were talking to each other in hoarse voices.

"Which one should we destroy first, boss?" one of them asked.

The leader looked around.

"Him," he said, pointing.

They floated over. One of them threw weird dust over hi head. He coughed.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to Bella.

"This," she said.

She grabbed a blaster from the floor and blasted the aliens.

"Leave them alone!" she said, blasting at them more.

"They hissed at her angrily and flew out.

I ran up and shook him.

"Danny?"

"Danny! Wake up!"

He sat up, coughing.

"Cathy? Are you OK?" he asked.

I realised that I was crying.

He hugged me. I clung onto him. "It was so scary," I said sobbing. "Th-the aliens...they came…tried to…kill you…"

"Aliens?" He looked around and saw Bella. "Hi. Are you Bella?"

She nodded. "So what aliens were they? Have we fought them before?"

"No."

I managed to stop crying.

"Cathy, you need to sleep. Now."

"What if they come back?"

"They won't, I'm positive," Bella said.

"Your family know where you are. You can sleep here," I said to her.

She nodded. I curled up on my mattress. I was still scared, but Bella knew a lot more than I did. She was probably right.

An hour had passed before I finally managed to get to sleep.

**So that's chapter 7 please keep reviewing!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	8. Author's note

Sorry readers but I'm going on holiday for a while so I won't be updating for a few days sorry! :,(

Luv ya all! :)


	9. Captured!

**Hi I'm back so here's**** chapter 8 yippee!**

Bella's POV

Sam and Chris looked horrified when we told them what had happened the next morning. Cathy was right when she said they were exhausted; I don't know how anyone could have slept through, what with the aliens hissing and Cathy screaming and me shouting. Ah, well.

"So, they can't hurt us when we're awake?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's the up side of the situation," I replied.

"What do you mean? What down side?" Chris asked. "You said they wouldn't try mind-control again."

"They won't. But they could have other aliens working for them."

"Terrific!" Danny said sarcastically.

We spent the rest of the morning trying to track the aliens.

Guess what we found? Nothing.

By the time afternoon came, we were all pretty fed up.

Mr Smith came in with a plate of cookies.

Mmm, I love cookies.

"I've just brought you kids a snack. Why don't you take a quick break?"

We went over to the couch and the chairs and sat down.

Mr Smith sat down with us. There was a knock on the door. Cathy got up to answer it.

"Hi Caitlyn!"

"Hey Cathy! Danny's parents are looking for him. They want to know why the neighbours saw him outside with Sam at 3 in the morning on Sunday!"

_Why were Danny's neighbours up at 3 in the morning__?_

Then she saw me. "Hi. Who are who? I didn't see you yesterday."

"I'm Bella. I just moved here. I'm an old friend of Cathy's."

"I'm Danny's sister, Caitlyn."

Mr Smith looked surprised. "I never knew you had a sister, Danny."

"Actually, up until recently, I didn't know either."

We all walked out of the clubhouse.

I thought I heard something move.

I looked around and saw something as it hid behind the clubhouse. I elbowed Chris, who was standing next to me. He looked where I was pointing. There was something peeking around the corner.

He pointed to his v-com and whispered, "Be on your guard, OK?"

"OK."

We weren't expecting it. The alien leapt out. It was an octovore.

Its tentacles lashed out. It grabbed Mr Smith with one, Caitlyn with another.

Cathy and Danny shouted at the same time:

"Grandpa!"

"Caitlyn!"

They all pushed a button on their v-coms and changed into their jumpsuits. They all took out their blasters. Bye bye, rule number 1.

I wanted to help, but what could I do? I didn't have a v-com yet.

The octovore shouted: "If you want them back, come to my masters' planet!"

Danny leapt up and grabbed onto one of its tentacles.

"Let go, human!" he shouted, taking out a blaster and shooting him.

Danny fell onto the ground and the octovore flew away.

"Any idea who his masters are?" Sam said, as Chris helped Danny up.

"I think I could tell you," Danny said. The alien had blasted him on his shoulder. It had left a mark. **(A/N: I bet you know what mark it is!) **

"I'm really sick of that stupid symbol!" Cathy said crossly.

"And the aliens that own it," Chris said.

Cathy spoke up. "Well, we don't have a choice. We can take Grandpa's spaceship. Oh, I almost forgot!" she said, reaching into her pocket.

"I know it's a bit late," she said to me, giving me my v-com. It was purple. Yay, I also love purple!

"Come on," she said to the 4 of us. "Let's go."

**Chapter 8 is over aww poor Caitlyn and mr S please review!!! **

**Luv ya all! :))**


	10. Dead planet

**MBC to the rescue! Chap 9 up!**

Sam's POV

Cathy hopped into the driver's seat of the spaceship. Danny jumped into the seat next to her. Bella and I got in behind them. Chris got the back.

Danny started typing in the inter-galactic GPS. It's really cool; it can guide you to any planet in the universe.

I felt sorry for Cathy and Danny. Mr. Smith is Cathy's only family, and Danny's only just after getting back with Caitlyn.

We took of in the spaceship. We travelled quickly; it wasn't long before we were out of Earth's atmosphere. It turned out Zamballia wasn't far from Earth. We got there in about 20 minutes.

We landed in a forest so we wouldn't be seen. The sky was blood-red. We got out of the ship. I looked around. It was disgusting, and the plants gave off rotten smell.

Yuck.

"Everything is _dead_," said Cathy in disgust.

Not everything," Danny said pointing.

There were vines wrapped tightly around the trees. They were a sickly grey colour. I didn't know what they were.

But Bella did.

"These are serpent ferns," she said. "They kill all the plants in their area and strangle everything the touch."

"Lovely," I said sarcastically.

We all moved in single file; Cathy in front, then me, then Bella, then Chris, then Danny. It was hard not to touch of the ferns, because they were everywhere.

"Where do you think Grandpa and Caitlyn are?" Cathy said.

"I don't know," Chris said. "But I hope we're not-"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

We turned around. The serpent ferns had a new victim.

"Remind me to sue those Zamballians for everything they own!" Danny shouted as the serpent ferns pulled him up into a tree by his ankles.

"First the snake, then the mind-control, now THIS!"

Chris tried to grab onto him, but he was too high up. The ferns had wrapped themselves all around his body. He pulled away the ferns that had coiled themselves around his neck.

Chris bent down slightly. "Get on my back!" he said to me. I climbed on, blushing. I reached out.

"Grab my hand!" I said to Danny, who was still pulling the ferns off his neck.

"I can't!" he said. "Not unless I want my throat to get _squished_!"

_What are we going to do??_

Cathy's POV

I didn't hesitate. I started climbing up the tree, careful not to touch off the ferns.

I climbed up until I was level with Danny. I reached into a pocket of the jumpsuit. I took out a small knife, and started cutting the ferns that had hold of him. When I cut of the last few ferns, he fell out of the tree and landed on Chris.

"Ow," Chris moaned.

"Sorry Chris" Danny said, getting up.

I got ready to climb back down, then realised how high up I was. If I fell now, I could break my neck. Or worse. I had to be careful.

Suddenly more serpent ferns wrapped themselves around the dead tree and started shaking it violently. They were trying to throw me off!

They shook it harder and harder until I felt my fingers slip. I felt myself falling. I could hear Sam and Bella screaming as I fell.

Then I landed on something.

I wasn't dead. I wasn't even hurt. I looked down.

I was sitting on Danny.

I got up. "Sorry," I muttered, blushing bright red.

"It's OK," He said smiling. "I did that on purpose anyway. I didn't get hurt because I landed on Chris. I figured it was the only way to stop you getting hurt too."

"Oh. Thanks!" I said, blushing even more and turning away.

Bella spoke up. "We should get going."

"OK," we said, and started walking through the forest.


	11. Rescue?

**OK this is chapter 10-I think.**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Chris's POV

We were glad to get out of the forest.

We saw a large fort not far from where we were standing.

"I bet that's where they're locked up," Sam said.

We sneaked over and climbed up the wall that was around the fort. Nobody saw us. We crawled along the wall until we saw a door to basement room. There were two armed guards standing outside it.

"They've got to be in there," Cathy said. "But how do we get in?"

"Don't worry. I have an idea," Danny said, grinning at me.

_Why do I have a feeling that his plan involves me doing something stupid?_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was right. Danny crawled along the wall until he was above the guards. He jumped on top of them and banged their heads together. They slumped to the ground, unconscious.

We leapt off the wall and ran over to him. I helped him drag the guards into a closet. He started taking their long cloaks off, leaving them in their clothes. Here comes my bit. My extremely embarrassing bit.

Sam's POV

Bella and Chris came out of the closet wearing the cloaks. They didn't look too happy about it. I tried not to laugh.

They stood outside the door to the basement. Cathy, Danny and I ran into the room

There was nothing there.

"Why would there be guards outside an empty room?" Cathy wondered.

I wanted to know the same thing.

We started walking around the room, looking for a button or something. We didn't find one, so we started feeling the wall for any hint at all.

"Guys," Danny said suddenly. "The wall is really smooth here. Kind of like glass."

"What?" we said.

He didn't answer. He took out his blaster and turned it into the vacuvator.

"Danny?" I said. "What are you-"

SMASH!

He had swung it at the wall. It _was _glass. There was a small cell on the other side of it. Caitlyn and Mr. Smith were there, looking scared. Cathy and Danny ran forward and hugged them.

"Are you OK?"

"We were so worried!"

"We thought you were-"

"What did they do to you?"

"We're fine," they said.

"You know, I should be asking you what the hell this is all about," Caitlyn said to Danny. "But I have a feeling it's not a good time."

"You're right. It's not," I said.

"We have to get out of here fast," Cathy added.

We ran back up the stairs.

Caitlyn's POV

This was the weirdest thing that ever happened to me. Okay, the list of amazing and weird things:

1. My brother is an ALIEN FIGHTER!!!

2. My brother's friends are ALIEN FIGHTERS!!

3. Aliens are real.

4. Cathy, her Grandpa and Bella are aliens!

5. I just got kidnapped by aliens!

We eventually reached the top of the stairs. Chris and Bella were supposed to be standing there guarding the door. When we opened the door, we saw them.

But they weren't alone.

There were two aliens in long cloaks standing there. They were holding Chris and Bella's hands behind their backs. They aliens were very strong; Bella and Chris were struggling but they couldn't escape.

The alien holding Chris spoke.

"Hello, MBC. When we found your friends here, we were tempted to kill them straight away. But we decided to wait for you to come up and join the party."

The other alien spoke. "You may have escaped us once, but it won't happen again. We will make sure of that." He snapped his…um…I think they were fingers, but they looked more like tentacles with claws on them.

Another alien appeared behind Danny and grabbed him.

"LET'S GO OF ME, YOU BIG MONKEY!!"

That would have been funny in any situation except this one.

He swung his leg behind him and tripped the alien up.

This was some sort of signal, because Bella suddenly elbowed her captor in the face, and Chris kicked his.

"Get them!" the alien shouted, pushing a symbol on his hand. More aliens appeared.

"RUN!!!!!" Cathy screamed.

**Sorry it ends like that. Please keep reviewing!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	12. It's magic!

**Hi something cool ****happens in this chapter!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy's POV We ran as fast as we could, but we weren't going to make it to the ship without them catching us. I spotted a large cave. "In there!" I said.

We ran in. There were lots of tunnels.

Bella screamed. I turned around. An alien had appeared and he had grabbed her and was dragging her down a tunnel. I gave Grandpa my blaster. "You and Caitlyn go hide somewhere okay? We'll save Bella."

We ran after the alien. He hadn't got very far. Chris blasted him and he let go of Bella with a grunt of pain. "Which way is it?" she said. We looked around. I had no idea. "I think we came from that way," Sam said, pointing to her left. We ran down the tunnel. We were in a small cavern.

Danny's POV

We looked around the cavern. It was lit with a few candles, and there were paintings all over the walls. I saw a box on a small table in the corner. I went over and opened it. Inside, there was a small orb in a band of gold, tied on a string. I picked it up.

"Look at this," I said to the others. "What is it?" Cathy asked.

"I dunno, but it's cool, isn't it?"

It suddenly started glowing and sending sparks everywhere. We were shielding our eyes. A pink energy beam flew out of the orb and flew around Bella like a tornado, until she was hidden from view. Two more energy beams shot out; one silver, one green. The green one wrapped itself around Sam and the silver one did the same with Chris. Two more shot out. The first one was orange and it flew towards Cathy. The second was blue. It flew straight at me. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel anything except a tug on my back.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes. I was still in the cavern. I looked at my friends.

_OH MY GOD!!!_

They all looked really different. Cathy's hair was down. It was wavy and curly, like it usually was. But it had grown past her waist. She was wearing a turquoise sleeveless top and a long purple skirt. She had purple boots and long black fingerless gloves. She also had small pink _fairy wings_.

I looked over at Chris. He had an indigo top, with on sleeve. There was an wristband on his sleeveless hand. He had navy-blue pants with a black belt. His hair wasn't any different. He was wearing indigo converse. He had wings like a bird. They were blue.

I looked at Sam. Her hair hadn't grown longer. It was down, with two buns on top of her head. She was wearing a sleeveless turquoise top that only that showed some of her tummy. She had purple ribbons tied around her arms and her waist, and black fingerless gloves. She had a knee-length skirt and purple shoes. She also had yellow butterfly wings.

I looked at Bella. Her scruffy bob had grown down to her _knees. _She had a fringe that covered her right eye. She had a long-sleeve turquoise top. The sleeves went over her fingers like gloves. She had a purple miniskirt and black boots. She had purple dragon fly wings.

"Guys," Sam said shakily, "You have wings."

"So do you," Chris said.

"Bella," Cathy said. "Your hair is so _long_."

"I know," she said crossly. "Danny, what happened to _your_ hair? It looks different."

"What? It's not long is it?" I said, feeling the back of my neck.

_Phew._

"No, it's just different."

I looked down to see what I was wearing.

I had a long-sleeve indigo top with the sleeves ripped. _That's more like it. _I had navy-blue pants and black converse. I looked behind me to see if I had wings. I did. They were red bat wings.

"Why do we have weird symbols on our tops?" Sam said suddenly. I hadn't noticed it before.

Bella had a lightning bolt, Sam had a leaf, Cathy had a flame, Chris had a cloud, and I had a drop. Weird.

Cathy gasped. "What?!" we said.

"I think I know what's happened!"

"What?!" we said again.

"There's one way to find out."

"WHAT??!!"

"Be patient," she said. She clicked her fingers. A small flame appeared and hovered above her hand.

"It's the medallion of Zamballia!"

"The what?" Chris said.

"It's given us elemental powers!"

Sam put her hand on the wall and vines burst out of the cracks.

"Cool!" she said.

Cathy's POV

Suddenly 5 aliens burst into the cavern. They looked at us and figured it out in an instant.

"NOOO!"

Five colourful clouds floated out of them and faded away. The clouds were the same colours as the energy beams that changed us. They used to have the powers, but they're ours now!

_Ha ha ha! LOSERS!!_

The alien that had lost the blue cloud suddenly looked over to the corner where Danny stood with the medallion floating on the palm of his hand.

"YOU!" he shouted furiously, lunging at him.

Danny held his hand in front of him to protect himself. The alien stopped. There was a misty force field between them.

The alien growled. Chris suddenly held his hands out in front of him. "AIR!" he shouted. A tornado appeared out of nowhere and sucked the aliens into it. Danny swung his hand at the tornado. A gush of water shot from his palm. The tornado was now made of ice.

We ran out of the cavern. We found Caitlyn and Grandpa.

They gaped at us when they saw what had happened.

We ran as fast as we could back to the ship. It was only when we got there that we realised we could've flown.

_Oh well, too late now._

We all got into the ship. This time Grandpa flew it. We got back to Earth quickly. "Danny?" I said when we got out. "Can you change us back?"

"Er, ok," he said.

"Um...magical medallion...er...of Zamballia….uh…change us back, please?"

Nothing happened.

He sighed.

"Ok, um…" He tought for a minute.

"This year, please," Sam said.

"I'm trying," he said crossly.

"Hurry up!" Chris said.

"AARRGH! CHANGE BACK ALREADY!!"

There was a flash of light. We were back to normal.

"Happy now?" Danny said crossly to Sam and Chris.

"Delighted!" Chris said.

"Overcome with joy!" said Sam.

Danny growled.

"Hey! Isn't Brendan's party on soon?" Bella said suddenly.

"Oh yeah!" I said. "I have to gat ready.

"Me too!" Sam said.

Chris muttered something that sounded a lot like "_Girls"._

Caitlyn grabbed Danny by the hand and dragged him away. "See you at the party!" they called back to us.

Sam, Chris and Bella waved goodbye and walked away. I ran into the house to pick out a dress.

**Ok next chapter is the last one please keep reviewing!**

**Luv ya all! :)) **


	13. Live to party!

**This is the last chapter with the party ****and stuff!**

**I do not own MBC or the Jonas brothers!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Sam's POV

It's party time! YAY!!! Chris was picking me up for the party. We were going together as friends and Danny and Cathy were doing the same. The doorbell rang and I went downstairs "You look gorgeous, Samantha!" my mom said. "Thanks mom," I said.

I was wearing a sleeveless red dress that was 1 inch below my knees. I had silver stud earrings and a silver chain with a heart on it that Chris had given me for Christmas one year.

We walked out the door.

"You…uh…look nice Chris," I said.

"Thanks. You too." Chris was wearing a simple-cut version of a tuxedo.

The party was kind of formal. Girls had to wear dresses and it was black tie for boys.

"My mom is strict," Brendan had said. "This was the only way she'd let me throw a party."

We headed towards Brendan's house. When we got there, Cathy and Bella were already there. Chris and I wanted to do the whole pick-me-up-at-7 thing because we like to do things by the book. Danny and Cathy can never be bothered.

They both looked great. Cathy had a hot pink halterneck dress that was 1 inch above her knees. She had straightened her hair. She had a charm bracelet on her wrist and silver dangly earrings. Bella had a scoop-neck purple dress that was the same length as my dress. She had a silver hairclip with a purple flower in her hair. Naturally, it wasn't holding back her scruffy fringe. She had silver hoop earrings and a purple choker around her neck.

We went over to them. "Hi!" they said.

"Sticking to the dress code, Chris?" Bella said, grinning.

"Yes, I am," he said in a posh voice. We laughed.

"So, where are Danny and Caitlyn?" I asked.

"Over there by the door," Cathy said. We looked over. They were coming over.

_Well, Danny's not sticking to the dress code, anyway. _

He was wearing a white shirt and a loose black tie. He had black jeans and black converse.

Caitlyn had a blue v-neck dress that was 5 inches above her ankle. She had a silver locket around her neck and a matching bracelet.

"Danny, you do know the party is _black tie_, don't you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I know. I think you'll notice that my jeans, converse, and tie are all black, thank you very much."

We laughed. _That's just like Danny, bending the rules._

"I tried to get him to wear the jacket," Caitlyn whispered to me, "And he threatened to throw my dress out the window."

Danny's POV

_Wow, Cathy looks great. So do the other 3._

We sat on a couch and chatted for a while. Then we all got up to go dancing. It was a slow song, but we didn't mind.

**(A/N: I LOVE this song!)**

**If the heart is always searching,**

**Can you ever find a home?**

**I've been looking for that someone,**

**I'll never make it on my own,**

**Dreams**** can't take the place of loving you,**

**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true,**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**And tell me that you love me,**

**Everything's alright,**

**When you're right here by my side,**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven,**

**I find my paradise,**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

I was dancing with Cathy, and Chris was dancing with Sam. Bella was dancing with Kevin, the guy from my maths class. I think I've spoken to him a few times. Caitlyn was dancing with…Brendan?! You go, sis!

After all this, I still haven't figured out who I like. Who I want to be with.

I started going over a list in my head.

_Sam? No, we're total opposites. She's more like a sister to me, anyway._

_Bella? Nah. she's good fun, but we're just friends._

_Wendy? Forget it. Never gonna happen._

_Kim? Amanda? Holly? Rebecca? Megan?_

The list is long. I give up. I'll be single and lonely forever, boo hoo.

Cathy smiled at me, and I felt weird. I felt like my insides were melting into mush.

_OH MY GOD I THINK I- _

"Danny," she said, giggling. "You've got this really funny look on your face." She laughed again.

"Humph."

We sat down next to Bella, who was taking a break. She and Cathy started talking girl talk; Bella was telling Cathy about Kevin.

_Now, what was I saying, or thinking, a minute ago? Oh yeah…_

_I think I have a crush on Cathy. It's about time I figured it out._

Cathy's POV

A lot's gone on these past few days.

New siblings, new friends, new enemies, and new powers. This last mission has just proved that we can do anything. You name it, we'll do it.

We're the perfect team, even if we fight sometimes.

No matter what happens, we'll stick together to the very end.

_Hey, I love this song!_

_See ya!!!_

**Ok the story's over now so please keep reviewing and put a question in if you have one and I'll answer them!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	14. There will be a sequel!

Hello!!! There will be a sequel with Sam/Chris and a bit more Danny/Cathy but mostly Sam/Chris Keep reviewing!!!

Luv ya all! **:))**


End file.
